dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chevalier armor set
who is this Zavedra? haven't seen anyone named that any where in The Pearl. Do you mean Shaevra? the elf woman from the password room? 09:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Short answer is I don't know. I found the info on a page somewhere and they weren't sure either. If you happen to be in that area, save your game and slay that person a few times and see what drops. --Tierrie 09:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The set effect is bugged...it gives -3 willpower. I have picture&save to prove it if needed. I think the new patch is the problem, can somebody confirm it? I'm late but yeah, bug confirmed. Didn't notice the penalty before but I assume you're correct with the patch. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Actually, there are Tier 1 and Tier 2 versions of this armor. I'd guess it's just unlikely you'll get it when you're low enough of a level for Tier 1 or 2. (I know, because I currently have a Grey Iron piece sitting in my inventory) not logged in (XBOX) The attributes are apparently +3 Constitution, -3 Willpower for the set. In the PC version the attributes are the same sadly --- whoever wrote this in the main article :- "Note: On the PC, the drops in Marjolaine's chest is determined the first time you enter Denerim, and NOT Marjolaine's house". is right. i confirm this too wait how is it that in the pic of a helmet for the armor, when there was never a helmet in the game? I have played DAO on all platforms and more than 40 times and have never gotten this set.--Diosprometheus (talk) 08:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) To find this set you must be actively looking for the pieces or EXTREMELY LUCKY. Phyn!X5 (talk) 02:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the boots in the adventuring warriors inv in the Careless Accusations quest with the toolset. Just see the gloves in there.-- (talk) 01:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Marjolaine's Chest Verified on 360, the loot in Marjolaine's chest does NOT change by reloading a save inside her house, but it does change by loading a save just outside her door. Being outside Denerim is not required, at least on 360. In addition, wearing the Chevalier's Gloves bought from Farin does not create a significant difference in the spawn rate of Chevalier Mail or Boots, nor does changing the difficulty. Changing the page to reflect this now as part of Project Aeducan. RShepard227 (talk) 04:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Cailan's Chevalier's Armor Using a savegame editor I was able to transfer Cailan's armor from before the battle at Ostagar into my Warden's backpack. It lists it as Chevalier armor, and it doesn't appear to have the same text as the standard Chevalier's armor you can receive in-game. First of all there is no set bonus that I can see, secondly the value of all pieces is 0, and its appearance is the same as Cailan's regardless of tier (in fact, the pieces seem to have no tier at all for that matter). This is a completely standalone set it seems with very little to it other than appearance. All pieces are Massive, and require 22 strength. Here's the rest of the info for each: gloves: These are very difficult to work in, but will guard the wearer against most blows. A - 1.25 F - 3% boots: These extremely heavy boots protect the feet and legs, but are exhausting to wear on the march. A - 1.50 F - 3% armor: There is no better protection from blades or bows, but this is heavy and difficult to wear. A - 8.75 F - 21% It appears to be pretty much the same as a Tier 1 Chevalier's Armor with the Tier 9 coloring and without a set bonus. Flavor text is mostly irrelevant but that's the only other notable difference. DoriSai (talk) 23:25, September 26, 2013 (UTC) When back in to check the item codes for each one in case anyone wants to play with them. pre100im_kings_armor | pre100im_kings_boots | pre100im_kings_gloves DoriSai (talk) 02:04, September 28, 2013 (UTC)